


Two Halves of a Whole

by MoonRaven7



Series: Two Halves of a Whole [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Child Abuse, Eventual Drarry, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philosopher’s Stone AU, Ravenclaw, Secrets, Shy Harry, Slytherin, Smart Harry, bad lucius, but will stand up for his friends no matter what, kind Narcissa, other ships later, secret friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRaven7/pseuds/MoonRaven7
Summary: Harry is overjoyed to find himself leaving the Dursleys to escape to a magical world that he never knew existed.When Harry goes to Diagon ally he makes an unlikely friendship, since everyone knows that a conversation in a robe shop can go a million different ways.He embraces Hogwarts, hoping for a second chance to make friends without his family shadowing over his life but nothing ever comes without consequence.Read how he blooms in Hogwarts with a kind heart and a ready mind, prepared to desperately hide his disturbing past and start anew but nothing is buried forever...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Two Halves of a Whole [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Just so you know, I am a novice writer and this is my first fanfiction.
> 
> With that out the way, enjoy the prologue!

D.A.M.

A young boy with slicked-back blond hair was at Madam Malkin’s one day getting measured for robes when he started at Hogwarts in September, a magical school for wizards and witches alike. To say he was bored, would be an understatement. The boy was more excited to finally receive his own wand that he could use at Hogwarts than standing around in a robe shop. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the small clink of the bell on the opening door. He glanced over to find a small raven haired boy with tattered glasses that had seen better days. The raven haired boy shuffled over to the small stool next to the blond waiting for Madam Malkin to finish with himself. 

The blond was curious about the raven haired since he looked younger than himself. He offered his hand to the smaller boy and said “Draco Malfoy and you would be…”

The small boy shifted under Draco’s gaze but soon shook his hand and said in a quiet voice “ Harry, my name is Harry.”

Draco nodded in thought, “ You’ll be off to Hogwarts like me I suppose?” He asked.

Harry gave a jerky nod and said “Yeah, I’m looking forward to it.”

“What house do you think you’ll be in. I’ll be in Slytherin like my family I suspect.” Draco asked.

“House?” Harry queried carefully.

“Oh, are you muggleborn then?” Draco asked.

“No, I’m a half-blood but I grew up with ..um… muggles,” Harry responded, clearly unfamiliar with the term muggle.

“Oh, so basically there are 4 houses at Hogwarts. The people in your house are the people you have classes with, eat, sleep and spend time within your specific common room. Each house has different traits which people in the house may possess or strive to be. Ravenclaws are the smart ones, Hufflepuffs are the kind ones, Gryffindor..” Draco paused, trying to find a less insulting word for big-headed jerks. “.. the brave ones and Slytherin are the cunning ones.” He finished, pride of his house shining through in his voice.

“I.. guess I’ll wait and see,” Harry replied, slightly unsure of himself.

“Well, I should go and meet my mother outside now”, Draco said, “I look forward to our next meeting.” 

Draco noted the gleam in the boy’s eyes dulled as he left.

One thing was for sure, he wanted to get to know Harry at Hogwarts. He had been told what to do his whole life. It was time to start making his own decisions as his mother suggested. He was now looking forward to the train ride to go talk to the raven haired boy once more. 


	2. Chapter 1

H.J.P.

As soon as Uncle Vernon pulled into the train station on the first of September, Harry quickly got his stuff and bolted out of sight before Vernon could stop him. Ever since Harry woke at 5 in the morning, he counted down the seconds until he could leave behind his Aunt and Uncle’s wrath for a year. A whole year! Although his excitement ran short when he realised there was no platform 9 and ¾.

Harry was a loss at what to do. He was too scared to ask anyone at the train station to help, he didn’t want to be a bother. So instead of asking, Harry waited by platform 9 to see if he could spot another witch or wizard. At ten to nine, he spotted a group of people with red hair with a couple of trunks and an owl on a trolley. Harry moved closer to hear the mother explaining to her youngest children how to get onto the platform.

“Remember, just walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Go on Ron, quickly now.” Said the mother.

Soon the whole family had disappeared through the barrier. Harry was nervous that it would not let him through but he decided to just do it so he wouldn’t be sent back to his Aunt and Uncle if he missed the train. He shuddered at just the mere thought. So he ran at the wall, with his trunk and owl Hedwig. He closed his eyes for good measure. When he opened his eyes, before him he could see a beautiful gleaming scarlet train.

The train whistle blew, signalling that everyone had 5 minutes to get on the train. Harry swiftly got his stuff on the train despite his size and rushed off down the corridor with it to find a compartment. He reached the end of the corridor and found an empty compartment, so he slipped in. He put his trunk on the overhead, as well as Hedwig's cage. As Harry sat down, he grabbed the book titled Magical Drafts And Potions by Arsenius Jigger from his bag and began reading. He found the concepts simple and thought it sounded quite similar to cooking beside the magical properties of ingredients. He was thoroughly enjoying the book when he was snapped back to reality by harshly flinching at the compartment door opening.

———

D.A.M.

As Draco opened the compartment door, he saw Harry flinch violently but figured he would brush him off so he said “I've been looking for you everywhere, can I sit with you?”

“If you want,” Harry said quietly and Draco did just that.

“What book are you reading Harry?” Draco asked.

Harry held up the book cover to show him then marked his place and set it aside.

“So you like potions huh. My godfather teaches that.” Draco responded with a smirk. “Are there any other subjects you like the sound of?” He asked out of curiosity.

“Um... Charms and Defence sound interesting. Transfiguration too but I also like the sound of flying but I’ve never been on a broom before.” Harry replied hesitantly.

“Do you know anything about Quidditch?” Draco asked.

Harry shook his head.

“Stupid muggles,” Draco muttered under his breath.

He then launched into an explanation about gameplay and the league. It was mainly a one-sided conversation but Harry stiffened less as he grew more intrigued about the game. This did not pass by Draco’s eyes and grew slightly curious about Harry’s behaviour but he let nothing on, his mask of calmness was firmly in place.

As the city turned into rolling hills and the sun began to set, both boys grabbed out their robes and turned around so they could give each other some privacy to get changed. As they sat down, Harry ran his fingers through his hair, brushing aside his fringe in the process. Draco froze, as his eyes landed on the lightning shaped scar that sat predominately on Harry’s forehead.

“Your Harry Potter”, Draco whispered. “ My father will kill me.”

“Oh yeah him, I mean, yes I am”, Harry said nervously. “Why would your father get mad?”

Draco gulped worriedly. “You see my family are purebloods and my father thinks anyone that isn’t a pureblood is dirt on his shoe. Especially muggles and muggleborns. I don’t follow those values and neither does my mother but we have to pretend to so we satisfy my father. While at Hogwarts I wanted to start making my own friends, starting with you since you're a half-blood but your Harry Potter and the boy who lived.” Draco paused, worried that he might scare Harry even more after revealing this next piece of information but continued. “My father was a death eater and death eaters back in the first wizarding war were followers of the Dark Lord who killed your parents.” Draco finished.

He looked at Harry, expecting him to look frightened but never thought that he would look sympathetic with a small smile playing on his lips.

“Draco, you sound nothing like your father from what you have described and if you're worried about being seen together, he doesn’t have to find out.” Harry smirked but then hastily added, “Only if you want to continue being friends, I would understand if you thought it would be too dangerous for you.”

Draco saw the disappointment in the other boy’s eyes and said “Harry, no need to look disappointed, I want to be your friend otherwise why would I be here.” Harry let a small smile appear on his face at that. Draco continued “If we can figure out a plan to deceive my father, then I’m in.”

The two began scheming straight away, Harry more hesitant to say his ideas but Draco coaxed them out of him and they turned out to be as Slytherin as his own.

As the train began to slow, the boys had drifted onto other topics as they had already planned as much as they could for the moment. Draco then started to ask questions about Harry’s family but did file away in his head how Harry avoided revealing certain points about them and distracted him by asking questions, which was Draco’s weak spot, as he liked to show off his knowledge.

He did not want to pry into his friend’s past but he vowed he would protect him, no matter who tried to stop him.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Just a quick mention on my upload schedule. I will aim to update every couple of weeks but due to school and life in general , uploads might be inconsistent . Now I'll shut up. Enjoy!

H.J.P  
As everyone began to file out, Harry gathered up his things and whispered a quiet goodbye to his friend. The plan was simple, Harry would leave first and Draco shortly after, to avoid the suspicion that they sat together. Then they would stage a rejected friendship in front of all the first years before they went through to the great hall, to make a rivalry seem plausible.

When Harry got off the train, he was soon spotted by Hagrid who was calling all the firsties to come over to him and get in a boat.

" Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there Harry?"

Harry muttered a quick greeting, then Hagrid lifted him and put him in a boat with the redhead he saw at the station, a girl with bushy hair and a boy with a toad.

"Hello, my name's Ron, this is Neville and Hermione. You are..?" The redhead asked while pointing at the corresponding person.

"Harry." He replied, hoping they wouldn't recognize him— nope, too late.

"By any chance would you be Harry Potter." The girl asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah."

"I know all about you of course-I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I." He asked, feeling overwhelmed. 

It was then when all the boats took off the bank and slowly drifted in the direction of the castle. It was quiet for a few moments before conversations continued, as well as Hermione's questioning.  
" Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I asked around on the train and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I heard that Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad." Ron rolled his eyes at that last statement.

"I wouldn't mind being in Hufflepuff but my parents were both Gryffindor, so I think that would be an alright choice too," Neville said, his cheeks tinged slightly red at the end.

"I'll be in Gryffindor like the rest of my brothers I suppose," Ron said, a bit of bitterness underlying his tone. "Although if I got put in Slytherin, I'd catch the first train home. I wouldn't go anywhere near those slimy snakes."

Harry thought Ron's opinion was a bit biased considering his family, so he kept his mouth shut from remarking.

"What about you Harry?" Neville asked shyly.

"I'm not sure Neville." He lied, he liked Neville, he was quiet and seemed nice, but he thought that Ron would go mental at him wanting to be in Slytherin because of what he had said about them.

Luckily before they could continue to pester him, everyone stopped talking as the magnificent castle came into view. All the students were awed by the beauty of it, standing proud on a cliff overlooking the black lake. 

As they reached dry land once more, they all climbed out of the boats and hurried after Hagrid as he started to walk up to the castle. Once they had all caught up and walked up the stone stairs, Hagrid raised his giant-sized wrist to the door and knocked three times.

As the door swung open, they were presented with a tall, grey haired witch who wore emerald green robes. She had a stern look on her face as she introduced herself as Professor McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress and led them to a small chamber across from a door where it sounded like the rest of the school was. She gave a short speech about the sorting and the different houses before she left to enter the hall.

Harry waited to the right of Ron for Professor McGonagall but also for Draco, who was a few feet away, to initiate the second part of their plan.

As if on cue, Draco began talking.

"So the rumours on the train were true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Harry literally could feel everyone's eyes turn to himself and Draco at that. "The name's Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy." Ron snickered beside Harry causing Draco to shift his attention to Ron. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to tell me yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley." Ron's face turned red to match his hair at that statement. Draco then turned back to Harry with the perfect mask of emptiness, apart from the concern in his eyes that only Harry saw. " You'll find that some wizarding families are better than others Potter." He offered his hand and said, "I can help you there." 

Just as they planned, Harry didn't take it and replied coolly "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Draco pretended to look taken aback and scowled as he walked back to his other friends. Harry would never admit it but even when he knew it was all just a rouse, it still felt like knives cutting into his heart. He too put on a mask to cover up his pain. He didn't trust easily but there was something about Draco that made Harry feel like he could trust him. He turned back to Ron to distract himself by talking more about the upcoming sorting. 

When Professor McGonagall returned, she ordered everyone into a single file and led them through the huge double doors that opened to the Great Hall. They walked past the students who were spread across four long tables. As they approached the head table where the staff were seated, McGonagall placed a four-legged stool on the floor, while also placing an old looking wizard hat that had many patches and tears on it. After a moment of sitting on the stool, one of the tears turned into the shape of a mouth and burst into a song.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone joined in to applaud the hat, who grew silent once more. McGonagall stepped forward holding a piece of parchment and began reading names to step forward and try the hat on. 

"Abott, Hannah."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW."

These were a few of the many firsties who were sorted. Two of the people who he shared a boat with, Neville and Hermione, were both sorted into Gryffindor. Ron openly groaned at Hermione's as he found her a bit of know it all. Draco's sorting was quick and he was placed in Slytherin. While he walked to the Slytherin table, his gaze met Harry's. They both nodded and turned their attention back to the sorting.

Not long later, Harry's name was called. 

"Potter, Harry." 

Everyone in the room fell into utter silence at those two words. 

Harry walked up to the stool and his gaze fell on the Headmaster and his red robes, who was staring intensely at him. Harry felt very uncomfortable but soon forgot about it as he sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, obscuring his view of the Great Hall.

"Hmm." A small voice in his ear said. "A wish to be placed where you can grow and prove yourself. Hmm, very interesting. You have faced many horrors in your past that have shaped who you are as a person. Where, where to put you."

'Slytherin, Slytherin.' He chanted in his head, hoping that the hat would take his preference into account. 

"Alas, I cannot. Thanks to an old coot's meddling, I can only place you in one place, young one."

Before Harry could question what the hat meant, it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR." At those words, Harry's heart sank lower than ever before. He had learnt that hope was a vicious thing. The Dursleys taught him that but he had wished that since he got away from them, things would go his way, but now another person was controlling his life yet again or so it seemed. Now it meant that it would be even harder to see Draco, his first friend he ever made. In the muggle or wizarding world.

As the Gryffindor table erupted in the biggest cheer yet, Harry got up and walked towards their table. No one in the entire Great Hall noticed how broken their 'Golden Boy' looked as he sat down, apart from Draco and the man in black.

TBC  
R&R


	4. Chapter 4: A snarky professor

A/N School is beginning to get hectic, so I am sorry if you all have to wait longer.

Thank you all for the many views on my story. I honestly expected nobody to read this. Thank you to the reviews on the story . They have given me some ideas for later in the series. *Smiles mischievously*

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: A snarky professor

H.J.P 

Sweat trickled down Harry’s brow while he woke with a start in the early hours of the morning in Gryffindor tower. He was muttering incoherent words before he could fully grasp where he was, his nightmare still fresh in his mind. He looked around wearily and remembered that he was at Hogwarts in his dorm instead of back in his cupboard under the stairs. 

Harry’s dorm mates were all fast asleep and with Ron's snores echoing beside him, he knew he would never get back to sleep. What's a few hours less of sleep anyway? It's not like he wasn't used to it anyways.

He grabbed his potion textbook and silently slipped out of the room. The fire in the common room was still roaring despite no one else being there so he settled on a plush maroon armchair close to the flames to read his textbook.

He was so engrossed in his book that he didn’t notice that the sun had fully risen and it was just after 7 until he saw some other kids groggily walking down the stairs to the common room. Before they went to bed last night, the Prefects told them that breakfast was at 7:30-8:45 and that classes started at 9 so Harry decided to gather all of his stuff he would need for the day and left the common room through the portrait of the fat lady.

As Harry entered the Great Hall, he noticed that there were little to no students in the hall, only a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. He sat down at the Gryffindor table at the end closest to the door. 

Even though he had seen it last night at the feast, he was still taken aback when the food magically appeared on his plate. He ate little, knowing that if he ate more than he was used to, his stomach definitely wouldn't agree with it. 

More and more people came for breakfast as 8 o'clock rolled around and Harry soon found himself sitting with Ron and Hermione. He pushed his food around on his plate while they talked about what classes they might have today. 

“I hope we don't have a potion lesson today, my brothers told me that Snape can be a real git to us Gryffindors,” Ron stated before saying “Look at him now.” 

All three Gryffindors turned to the head table to see Snape scowling at some older students down the table. Harry was unsure what to think of him since he remembered Draco telling him on the train that Snape was his Godfather. 

Professor McGonagall began handing out timetables to the Gryffindors. When she handed the trio their timetables, Harry noticed they had a double potion lesson with the Slytherins first up. He heard Ron huff beside him as he looked at his timetable and threw it down on the table. Harry looked towards the Slytherin table to see Draco observing the other first-year Gryffindors which consisted of Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and himself. 

He caught Draco’s eye and they both gave each other a sad smile, knowing that despite being friends, no one could know. It was sad but since when was life ever fair. Just as Goyle turned his head to face Draco, his face had returned to a complete stone expression. 

Many people began to leave the Great Hall to prepare for class and after much persuasion from Hermione, the trio followed suit shortly after. It was a bit of a walk to the dungeons and they took at least three wrong turns but they finally found themselves standing opposite the classroom, standing as far away as possible from the Slytherins. 

After a minute or two, the door swung open and everyone walked in but not without a few pushes and shoves.

Both Ron and Harry moved to sit at the back but Hermione forced them to the front row with Neville. After everyone settled in their seats, the door of the classroom slammed open and the tall dark-robed Potion master strode in.

Snape started the class by taking the roll call, and he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new—celebrity."

Silence echoed his statement.

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were onyx, they were cold and empty and made you think that he was staring into your soul.

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping students silent without effort. 

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed that little speech. 

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I know this, it makes the Draught of Living Death, a powerful sleeping potion.

Harry was about to answer when he heard a voice that sounded like his uncle stopped him cold. ‘You ungrateful little freak. How dare you get better grades than our Dudders. If this ever happens again you're going to regret it, boy.’ Those words ringed in Harry’s ears. “ I don't know sir.” He replied quietly. 

Snape’s lip curled into a sneer. “Tut Tut - fame clearly isn't everything.” Hermione's hand was high in the air but Snape took no notice. “ Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?”

The stomach of a goat. Obviously.

“I don't know sir.”

“Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter.” Harry couldn't help thinking back to primary school. He would get bad grades and the teachers would ignore him but Snape was different for some reason. “What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?” 

Harry scoffed mentally. They were the same plant. “I don't know.”

“For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons.” He paused then said smoothly “Malfoy, kindly inform Potter about monkshood and wolfsbane.” 

Draco smirked slightly and said, “They are the same plant and also known as aconite.”

“10 points to Slytherin.” Snape smirked then barked “Why are you not copying this down!”

Potion's class continued but things only got worse for the Gryffindors. Snape stalked down the aisles between the desks and breathed heavily down all the Gryffindors necks which made it harder to concentrate. Harry made a few mistakes and rough cuts to his ingredients to make his potion average which got him some death glares and being mocked but he was fairing better than Neville. His potion exploded, which earned him a detention.

Finally, the class came to a close and Harry, along with classmates, rushed to their next class but he couldn't help but wonder if faking his grades was worth it anymore.

R&R!


	5. Caught up in a web of lies

A/N Thank you to everyone that has read my fic and I hope you have enjoyed so far!

Onwards to the next chapter.

Chapter 5 : Caught up in a web of lies

D.A.M  
Classes for Draco were uneventful for the most part. With Crabbe and Goyle following him around everywhere, it was a miracle that he didn't die from how dumb the pair were. He wished that they would leave him alone but his father had ordered it and no one disobeys Lucius Malfoy, at least not directly.

  
Although his mind kept drifting to his Godfather’s lesson earlier that day.  
He knew his Godfather favoured his snakes and tended to be a bit harsh to the lions, but he seemed to hate Harry even more than everyone else and Draco thought that something wasn't right with that picture. Although this wasn't the only thing that felt off to him. It was the fact that Harry obviously was keen on potions, but he didn't know any of the answers to Snape’s questions which were definitely in the textbook. His gut was telling him that he didn't forget either.

  
When the time for dinner came, Draco walked up to the Great Hall, closely followed by Vince and Greg. They sat down with the other Slytherin first years, Pansy, Daphne, Tracey, Millie, Theo and Blaise. As they ate the delicious food prepared by the house elves, they discussed many things as well as exchanging gossip on what went down on the first day.

  
“Can you believe that Potter didn't know the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane. My little sister would know the answer to that.” Daphne snickered.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, all adding something else to mock Harry.

  
Draco threw in a couple of snarky comments here and there but kept glancing over at the Gryffindor table where he saw Harry talking to Granger and Weasel. He may not be like his father, but he did find some of the Weasley children annoying.

  
His classmates soon drifted onto other conversations that Draco gladly contributed to, like politics and news in the wizarding world. News of a Gringotts break-in was a hot topic as well as the usual pureblood gossip.

  
Soon everyone was finishing up and leaving the hall with their friends in tow. Draco got to his feet when he saw Harry leaving the hall. Draco strolled past his friends and weaved around many people before he was practically behind his friend.

With his hand clutched, he sped up and shoved passed Harry, while slipping his clenched hand into Harry’s pocket.  
He turned back to the trio and said “Look where you're going, Potter. “ Brushing the non-existent dust off his robes, he continued and said, “I look forward to tomorrow when you fall off your broomstick.”

  
Harry blushed slightly and Ron stepped forwards towards Draco and said “Sod off Malfoy.”

  
“Gladly. Who would want to be around such filth?” Draco retorted, staring at Ron and Hermione.

He then turned around and walked away from the trio.  
——-  
H.J.P

  
Walking back to the common room for Harry seemed like an endless journey because of Ron ranting about Draco and Hermione muttering to herself all the way.

When they finally reached the common room, Harry excused himself to go to the bathroom, although it was to escape from Ron and Hermione.

  
When Draco had bumped into Harry, he thought he felt Draco’s hand slip in his pocket. So once he was away from prying eyes, he looked in his pocket and found a small piece of parchment. It read  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Charms classroom  
8 pm  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Harry smiled. Despite having to fake hate between each other, Draco still wanted to be his friend. Harry for once felt happy, he had not many great memories but this would be a good one.

  
He made his way back to his friends and asked Hermione the time since she had a small silver watch on her left wrist. “ It's quarter to eight, why do you ask?” She queried.

  
Harry calmly said, “I just want to go for a walk to clear my head before doing my homework.” He then added, “I’ll be back soon.”

  
He left through the portrait hole, ignoring the Fat Lady’s complaints. Since it was before curfew, he knew he was allowed out but since it was still his first day so he took multiple wrong turns before ending up by the charms classroom.

He opened the door and slid in, closing the door gently behind him. Although he jumped when he heard a voice. “About time.”

  
Harry turned around to see Draco leaning against a desk in the front row. “Sorry, I got a bit lost,” Harry replied. Draco shrugged off the apology and asked about how he was hanging out with his Gryffindor friends.

  
They were discussing their classmates when Draco asked Harry what he thought about the potion lesson they had in the morning. “I enjoyed making the potion despite Snape breathing down my neck but reading the textbook helped with understanding the effects of adding different ingredients,” Harry said without realising what he just said.

  
Draco smirked and replied with a slightly mocking tone “Then why didn't you have any idea of the answers to Snape's questions.”

  
Harry stiffened and hesitated for a moment before replying. “I couldn't remember.” He knew it was lame but Draco had caught him off guard.

  
That moment of hesitation was all Draco needed to see that Harry was lying. “Come on, we both know that's not true.”

  
On the outside, anyone could see that Harry was uncomfortable but on the inside, he was having a mini panic attack. He couldn't exactly just say that his uncle would beat him if he got good grades. Who knows what his reaction would be. No, Harry knew that it would be safer if he just lied but a good lie contains a grain of truth.

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened his mouth to respond. “The truth is that your Godfather, Draco, makes me feel nervous and I couldn't remember anything. It was like everything I learnt just jumped out a window.”

  
Harry could see that Draco didn't fully believe him but seemed to be contemplating something. Draco then sighed as if he lost a big battle and said “Well I can tell you he doesn't have the title of the greasy dungeon bat for nothing.” The pair couldn't help burst out laughing, forgetting momentarily their argument

  
As the curfew loomed closer, they said their good nights and went their separate ways. Fortunately, they both found their way back to their common room without any further mishap.


End file.
